Their Song
by hfjdkshfjkasfhjaskfhsjkla
Summary: Blaine is having dinner with Kurt's family. Blaine and Kurt's song is Teenage Dream or Candles right? But isn't a couples song the first one that they dance to? Takes place right after Prom Queen.


"Wow, this is delicious, Carol," Blaine said after he bit into a piece of the most tender chicken he had ever tasted. It was a couple of days after prom and Blaine was over for dinner at his boyfriend's house. It was the first time Blaine had actually joined the Hummel-Hudson's for dinner. It was somewhat silent and Blaine was trying to make it less awkward, by talking.

"Thanks," Carol said, then as an afterthought added "So, you never did tell us how prom went…well asides from me and Burt having to pick Finn up early…" Carol shot a look at her son, who was shovelling food into his mouth, trying to avoid the glare his mother was sending him. Needless to say neither Burt nor Carol was very impressed with Finn for starting the fight with Jesse.

"Well, I already told you I won prom queen," Kurt piped in. Blaine was proud of Kurt for saying that sentence with pride. Kurt had showed all of those haters and now wore the title of prom queen with pride. Although he did feel bad that Santana and Quinn lost the crown because of some stupid prank.

"Yeah…but you never said who won prom king," Carol said.

"Well…Da-Karofsky won prom king," Kurt said. Burt tensed at the former bully's name. Sure he was acting nice but honestly Burt didn't trust him, he couldn't forgive him as easily as his son could.

"So, what happened…I mean with the prom king and queen dance?" Carol asked.

"Well he, he kind of ran away with his tail between his legs," Kurt said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, he knew how difficult it was to come out but he also remembered how good it felt to get it off his chest. Almost like a weight was taken off his shoulders. "You should have seen it! I was standing there by myself, in the middle of the gym, with everyone looking at me…I so embarrassed," Kurt continued.

"And that's when I stepped in and asked him to dance," Blaine said with a smile. He lightly squeezed Kurt's hand under the table. Kurt chuckled. Carol just looked at the two of them, if they weren't the cutest thing she's ever seen she didn't know what was.

"So, what was the king and queen song that you two danced to?" Carol asked. This just caused the two to burst out laughing.

"Dancing Queen," Kurt said after he stopped laughing. Carol and Burt couldn't help laugh to. Really, what kind of song was that for a king and queen dance, weren't they supposed to be slow songs? But wait a minute…

"Was this your first time dancing together?" Carol asked after laughing.

Kurt blushed and nodded. He loved that Blaine had been brave enough to dance with him in front of the entire school, especially after what happened at the last dance he'd been to.

"You know what that means then, right?" she asked. Everyone just looked at her with questioning looks. She sighed "That means that 'Dancing Queen' is your guys' song, that's how it goes. A couples song is the first song they dance to," she said.

"Oh, my gaga," Kurt paled…he didn't want such a cheesy song as their song. He looked at Blaine, who was laughing. "What about 'Teenage Dream' or 'Candles'?" Kurt asked. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand under the table again and chuckled.

"Our song can be whatever we want it to be, don't look so scared," Blaine said.

"Be that as it may, we are still going to play 'Dancing Queen' at your wedding, if you get married," Carol said. Blaine chuckled again. Dinner continued with Kurt threatening to not invite Carol to his and Blaine's theoretical wedding if she played that song.

When they were all done with dinner Blaine had to go home and he and Kurt were standing in the front doorway, saying their goodbyes.

"Your family is hilarious," Blaine said with a slight laugh. Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement "is Finn always that quiet?" Blaine asked. Whenever Kurt talked about Finn he always made him out to be some loud goof-ball. Kurt laughed.

"Only when there's food around," Kurt chuckled. Now Kurt and Blaine were just looking for something to say to prolong their goodbye. "Well, I'm glad that you had a good time," Kurt said finally.

"Are you kidding? I had a _great _time…I wish I could stay longer," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, he would like nothing more than to pop in some movie and cuddle with Blaine. Blaine moved forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. "Goodbye," Blaine said softly once they brock apart. Kurt sighed, he loved the feeling he got after kissing Blaine, it just felt so…he couldn't think of any words to describe it.

"I'll text you later," Kurt said before shutting the door. He stood there for a second before he heard the sound of Blaine's car pull out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped into his bed and waited until the clock struck ten. He and Blaine had this thing when they would always text or call each other at ten. Just then Kurt's cell went off.<p>

_Hey-B_

_That's all you can come up with to say?-K_

_Kind of, well besides "I love you"-B_

_You, sir, are making me blush-K_

_Well, you, sir, are adorable when you blush-B_

…_you sure call me adorable a lot-K_

_It couldn't be because *gasp* you're adorable-B_

_Geez! Only you could make my face resemble a tomato-K_

_I see my mission to turn you into a human tomato is working-B_

_Whatever, I'm going to bed now, goodnight-K_

_Sleep tight-B_

Kurt smiled to himself and turned his phone off. The evening wasn't totally bad, despite the awkward silence and the fact that Carol had her heart set on playing 'Dancing Queen' at his and Blaine's possible wedding…he'd have to talk her out of that. Kurt fell asleep soon after that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a random thought that came to me...so yeah. Remember, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt!<strong>


End file.
